Transportation of wind turbine blades or similar objects is a difficult task for a number of reasons. When such objects are transported along roads by means of suitable vehicles, the significant length of the objects and the fact that many blades contain a curved end or tip part may cause the blades to interfere with bridges, trees, buildings and similar obstacles along the route of transportation, in particular when traveling along curved roads and in roundabouts.
From EP 1 644 271 B1 it is known to stretch a curved blade by different means during transportation.
From EP 1 659 026 B1 it is known to pivot a blade from a horizontal position to an inclined position during transportation and to change the distance between ends of supporting means of the blade when the blade is pivoted.
From EP 1 465 789 B1 it is known to rotate a blade 90° about its own axis prior to transporting the blade under a bridge. Thereby, collision between the bridge and the blade can be prevented at the expense that horizontal dimension of the transport increases during transportation under the bridge.